<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Course He Cares by blehmehehhehneh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875246">Of Course He Cares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehmehehhehneh/pseuds/blehmehehhehneh'>blehmehehhehneh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur isn't an asshole about the whole magic thing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), The actual reveal isn't mentioned, really vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehmehehhehneh/pseuds/blehmehehhehneh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think could've happened if Arthur wasn't dying during the reveal and Merlin actually thought he would be executed. Just the aftermath of a lot of communication.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Course He Cares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You truly believed I would execute you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t care for me nearly as much as I do you.” Merlin explained with a resigned sort of detachment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was befuddled. He couldn’t have honestly thought that, could he? It was stated as if was fact, but Arthur knew it couldn’t be. There had never been anyone he cared for more than Merlin. No </span>
  <span>one</span>
  <span> else he would wish to be with at all time, to love and cherish and be with the bits of wisdom and understanding he always provided.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stared for a bit more in utter disbelief. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were a fool, Merlin. I never could’ve guessed how much,” he said, thinking deeply of all he could express to help Merlin see how he loved him so much it hurt. “You are the person closest to me, Merlin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would never let you go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so many other things that I should probably work on right now, and I wrote this all in one sitting while half-asleep, but I might rewrite it longer one day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>